14 de febrero
by Beatoriiche
Summary: El 14 de febrero se celebraba una simple costumbre occidental y por lo tanto, él no necesitaba de ella más que para recaudar dinero. Sin embargo... Esa fecha es una buena excusa para dejar que sus sentimientos actúen por sí mismos.


**Comentarios: **Personalmente deseaba ansiosamente hacer algo de mi OTP por el día de San Valentín, y esto fue lo que surgió. De antemano, les agradezco tomarse su tiempo para leer el siguiente fanfic.

* * *

><p>14 de febrero, el dichoso día de San Valentín. Fecha especial para agasajar a la persona que a uno le gustara, y también pasar el rato con los amigos más cercanos. Al menos así era visto por la mayoría de los países occidentales a excepción de Rumania, que lo celebraba el 24, así que se lo tomaría como un día normal.<p>

Japón, al igual que otras celebraciones que había tomado gracias a America (como Halloween o Navidad), simplemente lo veía como un día comercial el cual lo pasaría juntando dinero especialmente por parte de las chicas jóvenes que estaban enamoradas y desean regalar chocolates a sus amigos y, por supuesto, a la persona que les gustara.

No estaba en sus planes pasarlo con alguien porqueno le veía el sentido (y ni siquiera tenía a alguien especial). D-de todas formas, él había pasado mucho tiempo completamente solo, así que ya estaba completamente acostumbrado .T-tampoco le veía importancia a esas fechas, ya que era una fiesta occidental como muchas otras y no las necesitaba.

- ¡Señor Japón!

De pronto escuchó la voz de Taiwán, tomándolo por sorpresa y provocándole un ligero escalofrío debido a que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la reunión que habían organizado los demás países asiáticos en honor a su cumpleaños. Se frotó la sien y observó a la chica, quien lo veía algo preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor Japón?

Japón parpadeó y contempló al resto de los presentes sintiendo algo de pena, incluso un ligero sonrojo asomó sobre sus mejillas cuando tuvo que negar con la cabeza y pedir que continuaran. Afirmó que simplemente los años estaban cayendo sobre él y ya no era capaz de disfrutar de una fecha como esta de manera tranquila. Escuchó a Corea del Sur burlándose y diciéndole que se estaba comportando como un anciano, y que China, siendo el más viejo, gozaba de un mejor espíritu joven que el suyo, pero decidió no hacerle caso y se retiró a otra habitación de su casa, intentando ignorar el bullicio que armaban tanto Corea como Hong Kong, quien había conseguido petardos especiales para ese día.

Taiwán lo siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose aún más preocupada por él, y es que Japón era la persona que más admiraba y de verdad deseaba ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Apretó los labios y decidió ir tras él y averiguar si poseía algún problema en particular, sin embargo, China notando sus intenciones se lo prohibió, ignorando incluso las muecas que ella hacía expresando su disgusto con dicha decisión.

- Déjalo, aru. Él tiene cosas en las que pensar y tu compañía quizás solo resulte ser un estorbo, aru.

Japón finalmente salió al exterior y permitió que su perrito Pochi le hiciera compañía acurrucándose a su lado. El país oriental extendió el brazo y lo acarició con suavidad manteniendo la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno, del cual, las estrellas a duras penas podían ser distinguidas por culpa de las luces de los edificios que alumbraban las calles en esos instantes.

Extrañaba la era Edo.

Entonces no solo los edificios aún no arruinaban su visión sobre el cielo nocturno, tampoco tenía que preocuparse por fechas insignificantes como la de San Valentín, para la cual faltaban tan solo tres días.

- Me pregunto por qué ando preocupándome por cosas insignificantes como esa.

Y entonces recordó que la razón por la que lo hacía era que América le había preguntado si le regalaría chocolates. Pochi instintivamente alzó las orejas y luego contempló a su dueño, quien tenía las mejillas encendidas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del firmamento.

- Quizás esté tomando esas palabras de manera incorrecta debido a que, a diferencia de mi casa, en la suya también celebran el día de la amistad, así que por consiguiente debió referirse a eso, –murmuró en voz baja casi sin notar que Pochi continuaba observándolo meneando la cola, como si prestara atención a sus palabras y las comprendiera. Japón volvió a acariciarlo, pero Pochi optó por acurrucarse sobre sus piernas e intentar dormir.

Japón suspiró una vez más e intentó no continuar pensando en eso, porque…

Él era un tonto por haberse ilusionado con esas palabras.

No debía acabar enamorándose de America porque éste acabaría rompiéndole el corazón.

Sí, debía mantener la distancia y seguir tratándolo como un amigo. No le entregaría los chocolates y le brindaría la excusa de no poder hacerlo debido a su cultura. Sentía el temor de que si se los entregara, éstos acabarían teniendo un significado diferente al que correspondía.

Era la mejor opción.

El día en cuestión acabó llegando más rápido de lo que habría imaginado. Los países debían mantener una reunión importante aunque todo acabó arruinándose porque algunos no se lo tomaron muy enserio por ser el día de San Valentín, así que podía verse a Inglaterra peleando con Francia en algún lugar, a America riendo y observando la pelea con una hamburguesa en la mano, a Italia intentando charlar con su hermano, quien solo era capaz de gruñir por ver a España conversando con Bélgica mientras Holanda prefería mantenerse apartado de todos ellos e ir a fumar su pipa a algún lugar donde no lo molestaran mucho. Grecia dormía en su asiento, Austria regañaba a casi todos y Alemania poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Afortunadamente el alboroto acabó gracias a Alemania y la reunión acabó sin ningún otro inconveniente, por lo cual, todos abandonaron la sala con completa tranquilidad.

A America le había tocado recoger los papeles, así que se mantuvo por un rato más en la sala a regañadientes, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de un paquete perfectamente envuelto que estaba colocado sobre sus propios documentos y que alguien dejó allí mientras que él se había distraído contemplando la pelea que tomó lugar cerca de su asiento minutos atrás.

Decidió dejar los papeles en segundo plano y contempló la caja con atención. La persona que la había envuelto era bastante delicada y perfeccionista, o al menos eso pensó. Al abrirla, se topó con chocolates de todo tipo tan bien armados, que él casi los veía brillar de forma radiante. Alguien los había hecho especialmente para él porque muchos de los chocolates tenían forma de estrellas, aliens, incluso hamburguesas… ¡Podía ver el símbolo de Batman o el de Superman incluso entre ellos!

No se le ocurría quien podría dárselos, porque dicha caja no poseía ningún remitente. ¡Quizás era algún admirador secreto que lo admiraba por sus hazañas heroicas! Sí, era lo más seguro.

No podía imaginar que Japón se encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando atentamente y con las mejillas completamente rojas. Los nervios habían hecho un caos con él y por esa razón el estómago le dolía con fuerza.

Se maldecía mentalmente por haber permitido que sus sentimientos hablaran, a pesar de que América jamás sabría que el que le había enviado esos chocolates por el día de San Valentín había sido él.

Suspiró.

Bueno, q-quizás el próximo año le contaría acerca de sus sentimientos, creía que debía decírselo, porque América era el único capaz de hacerle sentir todas esas cosas. No esperaba que se los correspondiera, simplemente quería hacérselo saber.

Al menos, mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su compañía y haría como si esos sentimientos no existieran.


End file.
